Dear Journal: The story of a man named Lynx
by Amethi
Summary: Rated for breif language and fairly graphic scenes. "Dear Journal" is the written life of Lynx. An unknown hero who risked his life for those he loved. But as we all know, heros dont live happily.


Dear Journal – A story of a man named Lynx

Amethi

I guess we can't all have what we want…

Things used to be great, but lately, I can't describe the things I've been though. Its just hurts so much…

So, I've decided to keep this journal, as a record of everything I've been though.

If you're reading this, don't expect a happy ending… I'm doubtful it'll have one. However, no one can really be sure of that, can they?

Day 1

Dear Journal,

Well, I guess I should explain how it all began. And that's simple. Kae.

Who's Kae? She's the woman I married about a year ago. And the love of my life. We met nearly 25 years ago, and have since then, scarcely been separated. We even had a daughter together. But nearly all of that has changed...

The day I met Kae… Ah yes. I still remember it clearly.

It was a sunny afternoon, and I was out for a stroll around the slums. My parents used to get on my nerves quite a bit, so I would take a short walk around just to get out of the house daily.

When, out of nowhere, I heard a loud scream. I stopped. It seemed close, but I couldn't quite tell from where it came.

Another scream. This time, to my left. The run around the wall, and there, in front of me, was a burning apartment building. Flames rose higher and higher, and all I could hear is a maniacal laughter getting louder as a shadow emerged from the flames.

The figure was about the same age as me, and his yellow eyes pierced all who dared look at them.

Yet, in the flames, I heard a coughing noise. It was faint.

Ignoring my gut instinct, I rushed into the building; as the strange figure walked calmly out of the building, fake coughing just as the authorities arrived.

The flames grew hotter and hotter, as I searched for the source of the coughing. There, in the middle of the room, lied two motionless figures.

I darted up to them to see if they were alright, but what I saw shocked me. A man and a woman, lying dead on the floor, blood spewing from their wounds. I nearly threw up in disgust.

As I was about to leave, I heard a soft cry for help behind me.

I spun around, and there, was a young girl, no older than myself, crawling on the ground, gasping for clean air.

I could hardly get a good glimpse of her, but I didn't care. I knelt down, picked her up, and dashed out of the burning building, just as it collapsed.

The boy I had seen earlier looked at me in disgust as he saw me pull out the girl. But what scared me was… is the fact that his grinned.

Next thing I know, he's turned towards the KG and pointing his finger at the girl. I couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but the KG walked over and picked the girl up, and commenced yelling at her.

"WHY did you burn this building down and murder your parents?"

That one sentence carved itself into my brain. SHE killed those two? No, that's not right. The other kid must've done it… he's the one who was faking. She couldn't have done it!

"She didn't do it!" I pointed to the boy. "He did! He was laughing when he came out of the building!"

The boy glanced at me for a second, but gained a look of fear. One so convincing to the guard that they wouldn't believe me to save my life.

Within a second, they threw the girl down to the ground and walked off. The boy followed them.

I turned to the girl, a bit worried.

"Hey… Are you alright?" I asked, picking her up. She coughed.

"Not really…" She coughed again. How long had she been in that hellhole?

"Hey, I'm gonna make sure you get okay. Don't talk for a little, okay?" I slugged her arm around my shoulder as she nodded in agreement, and began walking home.

The second I got home, my parents nearly had a heart attack. I don't blame them, even to this day.

"Lynx! What happened!"

"Well, I went on my daily walk, and walked by a building that was on fire! I went in and saved her. But the KG think she's the one who caused it!"

"Well, if the KG think she did, she must have! Throw her back out in the streets where she belongs!"

"…No!"

"What did you say young man?"

"I said, no. …She didn't do anything, and she needs our help. I'm not gonna leave her to die." I clenched my fists together.

"Lynx… son. I KNOW you're trying to do the right thing… but we don't know if she's trustworthy or not… We can't do anything right now."

"You cant, but I can! And I will." With that, I took Kae by the hand, and ran out of the house. I wouldn't stand for it! She needed our help, and my parents wouldn't do anything about it.

"Don't worry, I'LL find somewhere we can go." And so I picked her up on my back, and slowly made my toward an old friends house.

This friend, I had known for the majority of my life. We didn't share the same class, as he was two years older than me. But we both had dreams of being the commander of the Krimzon Guard. …Little did I know that he would eventually make that rank.

**_Knock knock knock… _**I banged on the front door. No answer. I tried again.

"Yes yes, I'm coming! Wait just a second, wont you?"

I knew THAT voice anywhere. That was my friends father. He was a bit big and intimidating, but, he WAS a doctor. A very skilled one at that.

The door slid open quickly. Standing in the doorway, he nearly froze. Apparently, the house fire was on the news, and everyone had thought the girl was the culprit.

"Lynx? What are you doing here? And with that murderer?" He boomed. Already, this infuriated me.

"SHE'S NOT THE KILLER!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Everyone in the general vicinity stopped, and looked directly at me. Some fearful, some questionable, and some just about ready to throw me across the city for being so loud.

Just then, my friend shoved past his father, as he heard me over the television.

"Geeze Lynx… Gotta be so loud?" He sassed.

"Torn… Can you tell when I'm being serious?" I questioned him, putting the girl down. She coughed weakly, and looked exhausted.

"..Hey! That's…"

"Yes, she the 'killer' everyone's apparently been talking about." I looked down to her, and looked back up to Torn's father. "…And she needs help."

>>>

Ooh! Cut-Off! D

End of Chapter One. I hope you liked it!

Coming up next: Lynx finnaly gets help for the girl and finds out her name.But what will happen when a strange figure reapears to finnish what hestarted?See you, in Chapter Two


End file.
